pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Com@t connect
Com@t connect is a the first single by Prism Force. The song center is Sumire Hanasaki and is a Bright type (Pop type) song. It's also the opening song for the Symphonata! anime. The song is written by Usagi Hishikawa and is translated into Japanese by CureHibiki. Tracklist #com@t connect #The Galaxy's Magic #com@t connect (instrumental) #The Galaxy's Magic (instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= Hoshi ni negai wo Uchū zentai wo mitaku Sumire/IchigoTotemo akaruku mairu wo kite watashi no namae wo yonde iru yō ni kirameku. Com@t connect Sumire/IchigoDon'na soto ga aru no kana Yurika/NozomiHoshi wo mi ni dō kanjiru no kana Klara/SangoTōku hanarete iru taiyō ga miete dō kana? Akane/AnnKaiōsei wo koete motto wakusei ga aru no? Mikan/LaylaAndoromeda wo koete ginga wo mitaku no Yayoi/MieleSeidan wa araitateru no yō ni naze mite no? Hitotsu no basho todomareba tsumaranai yo Tobu wo nozomu Aru hi, hoshi wa kiseki wo tsukuru Ima uchū wo tobu nda yo Gaiuchū wa nazo no mama Demo yumemiru akiramenaide Aru hi watashi wa mite dakara Aru hi, watashi wa tobu koto deshou Hateshinaku kosumosu wo mite iru Com@t connect! Yayoi/MieleShitsumon no kokoro o tsutsumikomu Mikan/LaylaTobu hōhō wa aru no ka? Akane/AnnKono taikutsu na basho wa shikata ga nai. Klara/SangoMahō dake ga ikire ba Yurika/NozomiSorekara nozomu yō ni tobu koto o Sumire/IchigoMigoto kosumosu o goran yo Gūzen, sono kiseki ga arawareru Kono chansu da, Migoto kosumosu o goran yo, Dakara, 'kiseki, tobi tai yo!' Soto uchū wa mō nazo de wa nai Watashi no yume wa kanatta Itsuka o miru koto o shitte ta Ima mawari o ton de iru Watashi wa modore nai n da kara! Unlocking ! Watashi no yume wa ginga no mukō Entering ! Ichi ho fumidasu, ashita e susumu Soto uchū wa mō nazo de wa nai Watashi wa tobi tai da yo ima ton de iru yo! soto uchū wa mō nazo de wa nai watashi no yume wa kanatta itsuka o miru koto o shitte ta ima mawari o ton de iru watashi wa modore nai n dakara! shunkan o taisetsu ni anata no tame ni☆ |-| Katakana= 星に願いを 宇宙全体を見たく とても明るく　参るを来て私の名前を呼んでいるようにきらめく。 Com@t connect どんな外があるのかな 星を見にどう感じるのかな 遠く離れている太陽が見えてどうかな？ 海王星を越えてもっと惑星があるの？ アンドロメダを越えて銀河を見たくの 星団は洗い立てるのようになぜ見ての？ 一つの場所とどまれば　つまらないよ 飛ぶを望む ある日、星は奇跡を作る 今　宇宙を飛ぶんだよ 外宇宙 は謎のまま でも　夢見る諦めないで ある日私は見てだから ある日、私は飛ぶことでしょう 果てしなくコスモスを見ている Com@t connect！ 質問の心を包み込む 飛ぶ方法はあるのか？ この退屈な場所は仕方がない。 魔法だけが生きれば それから望むように飛ぶことを 見事コスモスをごらんよ 偶然、その奇跡が現れる このチャンスだ、 見事コスモスをごらんよ、 だから、「奇跡、飛びたいよ！」 外宇宙はもう謎ではない 私の夢は叶った いつかを見ることを知ってた いま周りを飛んでいる 私は戻れないんだから！ Unlocking! 私の夢は銀河の向こう Entering! 一歩踏み出す、明日へ進む 外宇宙はもう謎ではない 私は飛びたいだよ いま　飛んでいるよ！ 外宇宙はもう謎ではない 私の夢は叶った いつかを見ることを知ってた いま周りを飛んでいる 私は戻れないんだから！ 瞬間を大切に あなたのために☆ |-| English= Wishing upon a star I wish to see the whole universe It sparkles so brightly like it is calling my name to come visit. Com@t connect I wonder what is it like outside I wonder how it feels to see the stars How does the sun look when I'm far away Are there more planets beyond Neptune I wish to see the galaxies beyond Andromeda What does a star cluster look like up close. It's boring if you stay in one place I wish I can fly One day, the stars will create a miracle And I'll now fly through the cosmos Space remains a mystery to me But I won't give up dreaming Because one day I'll see it One day, I'll be flying Looking at the cosmos endlessly Com@t connect! Questions keep enveloping my mind Is there a way to fly up? I can't stand this boring place. If only magic exists, Then I can fly as I wish, And see the magnificent cosmos. Suddenly, that miracle appeared. This is my chance, To see that magnificent cosmos, So, "Miracle, I wish to fly!" Space is not a mystery anymore My dream came true I knew that one day I'll see it I'm now flying around it I won't ever turn back! Unlocking! My dream beyond the galaxy Entering! Taking a step, advancing tommorrow Space is not a mystery anymore I wish to fly And now I'm flying! Space is not a mystery anymore My dream came true I knew that one day I'll see it I'm now flying around it I won't ever turn back! And I'll treasure this moment, Just for you☆ Trivia *The single was announced in one of Prism Force's Galactical Campaigns. Category:Songs Category:Unit Songs Category:Prism Force Songs Category:Prism Force Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Pop Songs